So Close Yet So Far
by Plushietiger
Summary: Everyone's back to the human world and school has started. Neku turns out to be outrageously popular as Shiki is just a normal, average student in her eyes. What about the holes in Neku's past? And who's this person who wants to be with Shiki? HIATUS
1. Morning Of Surprises

So Close, Yet So Far

So Close, Yet So Far

Ok the people who have me on author alert are probably thinking what the hell is a TWEWY fic coming from a major HitsuHina fan? Explanation is this inspiration came to me as I looked for some NekuxShiki fics. I was horribly disappointed. The fics they had was good, but... there wasn't a lot. Mostly it was all JoshuaxNeku. So I wanted to make a fic that nekushiki fans could be pround of. Also I wanted to make Neku be really cool, and I question why he doesn't have a fanclub since he's those 'silent, cool looking' guys. If you are a HitsuHina fan who wandered onto this page give TWEWY a try! Just search online and they should give you the summaries :3 It might be on my profile if I'm no lying dead on my bed from sleep deprivation. Names to search are Neku Sakuraba, Shiki Misaki, Beat (he has another name I don't wanna spoil until later) and Rhyme. Here goes a TWEWY (the world ends with you, but as fanfiction names it: world ends with you.) It's set right after they meet up after they come back to the real world.

…………………

RING RING RING

Neku's alarm clock was ringing loudly as it blinked the time 7:30 AM. Neku groaned as he smacked the snooze button and rolled over to catch a few more minutes. Unluckily his phone then ringed a familiar tone. _Who's calling me now?!_ Flipping his phone open he said in a sleepy tone

"hello?"

"Neku you're not awake yet? If you sleep any longer you won't be able to eat breakfast right? I mean school starts at 8:00 and you have to walk and everything!"

Neku sighed to himself. _Why did I give this annoying girl my phone number again?_ Neku then replied "ok, ok I'm getting up."

"That's the way Neku! Well I guess I'll see you at school!" Shiki then hung up. Neku could imagine Shiki smiling as she said those words._ Huh. I guess that's why._ He then yawned as he got up slowly and shuffled over to his bathroom. He was wearing soft blue colored pajamas that weren't fancy or complicated. A few minutes later he walked out of the bathroom not in his usual outfit but in a slightly modified school uniform. It was a black top and black bottom but Neku's collar was left slightly open so his neck showed and it was more comfortable. He still wore his headphones which the school reluctantly agreed to let him wear by telling him that he couldn't bring a music player of any sort. Walking downstairs he popped 2 pieces of bread in the toaster and sat down in front of the small TV in the kitchen. His parents weren't home, they were never home at all actually. He didn't see them yet because when he came back to the real world it was one day before school started and his parents were still in some foreign country doing who know what in who knows where. For all they knew he could have died (which he did) and come back to life (which, again, he did). Flicking the TV on he watched the news as he waited for his toast to be ready. When they were he munched on one as he watched foreign new, with a deep (**Very deep**) small, miniscule hope that he would find out if his parents were still alive. His parents didn't even acknowledge him as their sun, but as a boy they had to take care of against their will. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was 10 minutes before school started and he dashed out with a half eaten piece of toast in his mouth. Arriving at the school he saw Beat, Rhyme, Shiki and another girl which he assumed to be Eri waiting at the front gates. He waved to them but they were blocked by a hoard of fangirls. _What the hell?_ Last year they had left him alone, but unknown to him last year a school idol had told all the girls to ignore Neku and worship him.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHH IT'S NEKU!!" the fangirls screamed in ridiculously high pitched voices. Fighting through the crowd he could see Beat laughing his ass off, Rhyme trying to hold back a laugh and Shiki laughing slightly at him. Suddenly **another** crowd of girls slightly smaller than Neku's came up to Beat and started to scream too. Neku smirked as he saw Beat horrified and running away. After losing his hearing slightly Neku shoved through the crowed, pushing the girls away but not hurting them. Running up to Shiki he hid behind the wall as the crowd ran around the yard.

"So Neku's popular huh?" Shiki smiled.

Neku frowned and looked out to see the coast clear. Turning around his face was very close to Shiki's as she had turned too. They both blushed as Neku turned away and lowered his head.

"You're Neku right? Shiki told me all about you."

Neku just nodded. He didn't hate people anymore he just didn't like to talk much to them. He lifted his head slightly to see Eri blush and look away. _What?_ He frowned and turned to Shiki.

"So what class do you have first?"

"We'll I have-"

Shiki was then dragged off by Eri as the bell rang, signaling for Neku to start walking towards his class.

"See you later Neku!" Shiki yelled as they disappeared inside the building.

Neku frowned with a confused look but soon was gone as he saw his 'fanclub' notice where he was.

To Shiki and Eri:……..

Eri dragged Shiki away to the next class as they were slightly gasping for air.

"Whats wrong Eri?"

"Well... I was just wondering about you're friend Neku. He seems kinda... cu-"

"Are you girls coming in the classroom?" the teacher said as he stood in the doorway as people began to come in.

"Yes sensei" they both said as they walked in and stood against the wall. Everyone stood silent because the teacher looked like he would murder anyone who dared to speak a word. The teacher was around in his 40's and had glasses with an old style haircut. The last person to walk in was Neku and right when he did the late bell rang. All of the girls in the class had hearts shooting out while the guys either scowled at him or dodged the shooting hearts. Neku ignored them all and seemed to be searching for someone as he walked towards an empty space in the wall. He turned in Shiki's direction and gained eye contact. Smirking slightly he then stood against the wall.

"Listen students. You all shall always address me as Mr.Kitamura. Class 104 shall always be respectful, and **never **talk back. My rules are simple. You disobey and suffer the consequences. Miss homework and have detention for a year. This class shall always be neat and never dirtied in any way. I catch anybody writing on there desks and they will suffer the consequences. No eating in class and no electronics. If you need anything you raise you're hand and wait until I tell you to speak.Understand?"

"Yes, sensei" the whole class droned. Neku however had not said anything and had just been staring out the floor. The whole class looked as Mr.Kitamura walked towards him slowly.

"You" he barked.

Neku lifted his head up.

"Did you listen when I was talking?"

"…yes"

"then what did I say?"

"you said, Listen students. You all shall always address me as Mr.Kitamura. Class 104 shall always be respectful, and **never **talk back. My rules are simple. You disobey and suffer the consequences. Miss homework and have detention for a year. This class shall always be neat and never dirtied in any way. I catch anybody writing on there desks and they will suffer the consequences. No eating in class and no electronics. If you need anything you raise you're hand and wait until I tell you to speak Understand?"

Mr. Kitsmura was in shock. This sophomore had a respectful tone and recited everything correctly.

"o-ok lets continue then. You sit over there, and you..." Mr. Kitamura continued seating people while Neku stayed completely silent. He was no troublemaker he liked staying out of sight in class. He looked towards Shiki and smiled slightly. Shiki blushed and looked away while Neku chuckled quietly. Unknown to him most of the class had seen him and was baffled by Neku the 'stay out of my face' Neku actually **smiled**. Once the assigned seats were done Neku was sadly to him in the front but, he was next to a window he could stare out of. Shiki and Eri sat next to each other also in the front row but on the other side of the room. The seat next to him was empty and he wondered what idiot would be late to the first day of school when Beat walked in. _Typical._ Neku was happy that no stranger was sitting next to him but was still uncomfortable with being open with the whole class around. After being yelled at by the teacher Beat sat down in his seat and saw Neku. He lifted his hand for a high five and Neku instinctively highfived him and smiled. Most of the class knew him already or heard about his cold demeanor so they were all in total shock. Beat had a question mark on his head but then the teacher started to speak.

"Today will just be introductions. We'll begin with the first row, going down to the last. First up is Neku Sakuraba. Neku got up and walked to the center of the class.

"My name is Neku. I like to listen to music and hang out with my friends." He then walked back to his seat. _That's the only things I like. Other than Shiki- What am I thinking?! Well let's watch Beat introduce himself._

"Next up is-"

"I'm going you don't need to say my name!" Beat then quickly walked to the front.

"My name is Beat and I like to skateboard and hang out with my friends. I also play the tin-pin slammer with my friend Neku here." Beat then walked back to his seat. All of the class simultaneously thought _Neku plays tin-pin slammer? _–skip to Eri-

"My name is Eri and I like to design clothes! In the future I, obviously, want to e a professional fashion designer!" Eri then smiled and most of the guys had hearts in their eyes.

"Next is Shiki Misaki"

"My name is Shiki and I like to make things that my friend Eri designs. In the future I want to be a seamstress, hopefully working with Eri." As Shiki walked back to her desk Neku stared at her, which was noticed by Beat. _So phones likes Shiki huh? I may have to do some meddling... Or try to help Rhyme._ Class then passed by as everyone introduced themselves.

"Hey Neku, come on!" Beat then dragged him to where Shiki and Eri were talking. They both turned around and smiled as they saw Beat dragging Neku along.

"Hey beat. Hey Neku!" Shiki smiled.

"...Hey" Neku looked away to hide his blush from Shiki's smile, which was caught by the ever so insightful Beat. Well some of the time insightful.

"So what do you think of the teacher Shiki?" Eri asked.

"Well he seams really strict but not mean." Eri, Shiki and Beat continued to talk while Neku just listened in. He still had bad memories of school and didn't like being back. Looking towards the 3 talking he thought_ well now I have friends..._ he stared at Shiki. When they met she had thought that he might not like her appearance but Neku liked it better than how she looked before. He just didn't say it out loud. As they walked to the next class there was a sign that said:

**A chemical explosion has postponed this class. Students arriving for 2****nd**** period are asked to stay in the school grounds and out of any classes with students.**

Neku shrugged, Eri started to think on where to go and Shiki questioned

"How can they have an explosion with just introductions?"

"Beats me"

The group was still. _Did Beat just make a ridiculously corny joke?!_ they all thought. Beat meanwhile was laughing his ass off on the 'funny' joke he just made. Neku sighed and asked "So where now?"

"How about the yard?" Shiki suggested. Everyone agreed and began to walk to the yard. Once they were there they sat in the fresh green grass and stared out towards the sky. Everyone was smiling, and ignoring the crowds of girls looking from strategic hiding places. In other words where they could just stare at them without being too obvious. Suddenly a shadow passed by over head and everyone looked up. It was a group of guys from another class that seemed to have been excused too. The leader was apparently popular because a crowd of girls followed him too. The guy had on the school uniform but worn exactly like Neku's. His hair was a murky read and was about the same length as Rhyme's but was curled at the ends. He had his hair pulled back to the side and the ends were curled too. His eyes were a dark brown that was sweet or creamy, it looked dirty in their opinions, but obviously not his fanclub's.

"Are you Neku Sakuraba?" the guy asked as he pointed too... Beat.

Beat shook his head. "Do I look like Neku Sakuraba?! And why do you need to meet him?! Mess with him and I'll-"

Neku held his hand up and stopped Beat.

"I'm Neku. What do you want from me?"

"We'll I want your fangirls. All the girls shall belong to me as I am the best!"

_Conceited ass._

"Take them." Neku gestured to wave away the girls.

"I mean all. Including Eri and dear Shi-chan here.

_Dear Shiki?! Shi-chan?! What right does he have?! _

Shiki meanwhile looked scared out of her mind while Eri looked with hatred.

"I mean Shi-chan here's so cu-"

Neku stood up and faced him.

"If you want something deal with me. Not them."

"Pft. Like you'd be a challenge. Anyways I bet Shi-chan has been dying to see me."

Neku saw Shiki flinch and the man began to lean towards her. Neku grabbed his shirt and held it so they were face to face.

"You don't even know them so leave with your stupid fanclub!"

"Ah but that's where you're wrong."

"wha…?"

"I'm Shiki's ex-boyfriend."

End of chapter 1

Dramatic is it this cliffy. 4 pages a new record for me 3 Next chapter will be more Neku coolness and fluff between them. Mr.Kitamura was a random name I just made up. If it **does** mean anything then someone please tell me XD. Hope you enjoyed it, it took 2 hours out of my life, when I really should be sleeping. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.


	2. Challenge For Love?

So Close, Yet So Far

Chapter 2: Challenge For Love?

Ok when I actually re-read the first chapter I noticed that I typed that the annoying-ass guy's hair was 'murky read' its murky red. Anyways sorry for the long wait I was playing Fire Emblem and reading Fire Emblem fanfiction. Continue on to the ShikixNeku cuteness! –flufftastic-

………………..

**What happened last chapter: **

"_You don't even know them so leave with your stupid fanclub!"_

"_Ah but that's where you're wrong."_

"_wha…?" _

"_I'm Shiki's ex-boyfriend."_

…………………...

Shock was on the group's faces while shiki's ex smirked at their expressions. Neku's face was the worst, he was torn between shock, confusion, and apparently anger. He turned towards Shiki to see her trembling and trying to hide behind Eri. Eri stood protectively in front of her and had an outraged expression. Neku had an iron grip on his shirt and Shiki's ex's fanclub began to look murderous. _Shiki has an ex-boyfriend? I mean I'm not surprised that she had one, she's amazing- wait what am I thinking? Do I feel something towards Shiki? Could I li- _Neku's thoughts were cut off by the guy's infuriating voice.

"Could you let go of me?"

Neku looked at him and shoved him away.

"What do you want with Shiki?" Neku asked in a icy tone.

"Now, now back down little boy. I haven't even introduced myself"

Neku growled when he said 'little boy' and shot cold glares at him.

"My name is Kisuga K., a sophomore here at Shibuya High" he announced as 'roses' erupted in the background. His fangirls cheered and help up signed that said: Kisuga is the best! Go Kisuga! Some signs had blown up pictures of him with a rose in his mouth and sparkles surrounding him. Neku meanwhile had gotten even angrier and he had a dark aura around him.

"I repeat: what do you want with Shiki" Neku growled.

"I want to ask Shi-chan a question" Kisuga smirked.

"What makes you think she'll listen?"

"Well I am her ex-boyfri-"

"So?! That means there's **no way** I'm letting you near her." Neku didn't want to even hear the word boyfriend ever relating to Shiki coming out of his mouth.

"I just want to ask her one simple question!" Kisuga said with mock horror on his face. Neku's aura flared and Beat grabbed his arm as he was about to pounce forward and rip him apart.

"Chill man!" Beat exclaimed as he held Neku back so he wouldn't get charged for murder.

"Just leave! Shiki don't wanna talk to you man!" Beat was also angry but surprisingly under control. Of course this may have to do with the fact that Neku who usually was the calm one looked like he was about to murder Kisuga.

"Hmph. How about this. We fight, if I win then I can ask Shiki my question. If I lose I will never bother you guys again"

I was silent as everyone registered the thought of what he said in their minds. Even Neku was stopped trying to break free as he thought of fighting him.

"What are you talking about?! Neku won't fight with you!" Eri shouted.

"... I'll fight."

"Whaaa?!" Beat and Eri were shocked as Neku shook off Beat's now limp hold and walked towards him.

"You heard me. I'll fight you, right here, right now."

Kisuga smirked and snapped his fingers. A fangirl walked forward and handed Kisuga a book bag. Zipping it open he pulled out a long stick about a foot. Cylinrical in shape in was bright, neon red and had gold on the edges.

"That's not fair!" Shiki and Eri shouted.

"Who said it was fair?" Kisuga smirked.

Neku rolled up his sleeves and frowned. _What the hell is this guy going to do?_ Neku had learned moderate self defense with his fists after people started to fight him for his attitude on the streets. Kisuga darted forward and Neku ducked to find the rod whoosh over his head. Continuing his assault you could tell Neku was at a disadvantage because of his lack of weapon. Light bruises blossomed across his skin as the metal rod kept hitting him softly.

_This b-- is toying with me!_

Neku lunged forward in an attempt to hit his face. Right before his fist contacted with skin, Neku felt cold metal crush into his shoulder. Falling back and onto the ground he grabbed his arm and felt a burning, stabbing pain where the pole hit him. It felt like his shoulder was on fire and had just been stabbed and rubbed in salt.

"Neku!" Shiki yelled as she quickly ran to his side.

"It'll be ok Neku..." she reassured him as she tried to keep him from getting back up.

"No it's not." Neku said painfully.

"He can ask you a question now."

"Correct!" Kisuga smiled.

"Now I can ask Shi-chan my question."

Shiki glared at him but could not hide the scared trembling as he crouched down to their level.

"Shi-chan will you go out with me?" Kisuga smirked. His fanclub gasped as Eri ran to Shiki's side. Shiki meanwhile was in complete horrified shock as Neku glared at him, unable to stop him because, he had lost and Neku didn't go against his word.

"N-"

"You know what never mind" Kisuga shrugged. Shiki was shocked but happy as Kisuga changed his mind.

"You will go out with me. Or you will get expelled."

"What?!" Eri and Beat yelled simutaniously.

"ex-expelled?" Shiki said in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?!" Neku shouted.

"You can't expel her! You have no right and power to do so!" Eri yelled.

Kisuga chuckled as he reached out his hand to touch Shiki's face, but was stopped by Neku's arm.

"I can expel Shiki and I will if she doesn't go out with me. I am the principals son, and a nephew to one of the most influential and rich people in Shibuya."

His fan club cheered and held up pictures of his dad and uncle. Kisuga then used his free hand to grab Shiki's arm. Neku could only struggle helplessly as Shiki was taken away into Kisuga's arm. Shiki's yells were muffled by Kisuga's other hand while she tried to kick or punch him, any way to get as far as possible from him. Kisuga smiled and whispered to Shiki "answer me soon" as he pushed her away to Neku.

"How about this Neku. If you can beat me in 1 week I will stop bothering Shiki. If you lose Shiki will have to be my girlfriend and listen to anything I say."

"Wha? Neku's hurt and-"

"Agreed." Neku growled as he glared at Kisuga.

"Neku?"

"Oh yeah whatever story you tell the nurse she won't believe you!" Kisuga yelled as chucked and walked away with his fanclub.

"Hurry guys we need to bring Neku to the nurse!" Shiki yelled. Beat and Eri helped Neku up as they tried not to aggravate his shoulder. Arriving at the nurse they saw a young woman with Wavy purple hair to her waist. She also wore light pink glasses and had a sweet smile on her face.

"Are you the nurse?"

She nodded as she walked forward and helped them get Neku onto the bed. Examining Neku's shoulder for a while she walked to her desk and said as she rummaged around, "It seems to be a broken shoulder." Continuing to mess up her desk she sighed and turned around.

"Any of you got a cell phone?"

Eri then held up her bright pink phone with glitter on it and a small dress charm on it.

"Call 911, it's safer if he's treated at the hospital."

Eri then flipped open her phone to call but was interrupted by Neku's voice.

"Stop. I can't go to the hospital they'll keep me in for a week or more and I need to get ready to fight Kisuga."

"Wha?! Stop being so stupid phones!"

"Neku stop it! You don't need to do this for me!" Shiki shouted.

"I have too."

"Why Neku? Why are you doing this for me?"

_Because I love you_

"Because you're my close friend Shiki"

_And always will be_

"Neku... You think of me as a close friend?"

_As close I'll ever be to you._

"Yeah…"

Shiki then smiled as tears came to her eyes. _At least Neku thinks of me as a close friend. He would never love me right?_ _Shiki thought._

"Excuse me for interrupting did you say Kisuga?"

"Yeah. You know him?" Shiki questioned.

"Know him? I'm his aunt" she said, disgusted.

"I'll help you, as long as you promise to beat him" the nurse smiled.

"Ok uh..." Neku drifted off because he didn't know how to address her.

"Oh! Call me Kimurai"

"Thank you Kimurai-sempai"

Kemurai chuckled and ushered everyone out for her to treat Neku.

--I know nothing about fixing broken shoulders, let's just say she has everything needed in the room. A while later--

Kemurai walked out and announced that Neku was ok now and that it would take a week to heal if he didn't use his shoulder. She gestured for Shiki to walk in because she could see that they both had mutual feelings but didn't know. Shiki nodded thankfully and walked in as Eri and Beat waited in the hallway.

"Neku?" Shiki said as she walked in the room. She saw him lying on the bed with bandages on his arm.

(A/N Shiki's thoughts are now italics while Neku's are in bold.

"Neku are you ok?!"

"I'm ok Shiki"

**As ok as I can be to beat Kisuga.**

"I'm really happy to have you as a friend, Neku"

_And you'll always be one..._

"I... I'm really happy too. I swear I will beat Kisuga"

**For you and you only.**

"but... isn't it my fault you're hurt?" Tears formed in Shiki's eyes as Neku raised his free hand to wipe them away. Neku's touch made her blush and look down.

_It's my fault that Neku's hurt like this. That he's not at a hospital right now to stay there and recover._

"Shiki... This week... I'll become strong, so I can protect you from him"

**Don't cry Shiki… Don't cry because of him**

"Can you promise me something?"

Neku nodded and Shiki continued on.

"Don't get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt again."

_Because of me._

Neku then smiled and lowered his hand from his face. His eyelids drooped down as he fought the urge to sleep. His last thought was **I'll do anything for you.** Shiki smiled back and watched him as he fell asleep. Kemurai walked in and Shiki asked as she turned to face her: "sleeping pills?" Kemurai nodded and Shiki walked out of the office glancing at Neku before she slipped out to ask Beat something.

END OF CHAPTER 2

That was the worst chapter I have ever written. Heck the worst chapter I ever read. I tried to include some sad parts when they talked but I think they were OC. I HATE THIS CHAPTER! Ways to pronounce the new names:

Kisuga- ki as in kill. Su as in the name Mary Sue. Ga as in god (without the d).

Kemurai- Ke as in ken. Mu as in moo. Rai as in well there's only one way to pronounce it.

Review please. I need to know my horribleness in writing. I **swear **the next chapter will be better. Unknowingly to me I made this fanfiction serious and not pure romance like I wanted it too. All the fire emblem is going to my head.

Thanks to:

Kisdota-The Freak Gamer- reviewing

PMiller1- Reviewing, for putting on favorite, alert

Anonymous- for reviewing

Reaper's Shadow- for reviewing, alert

Paula4e- for reviewing, for putting on favorite, alert

Camula- for putting on favorite

Midnight's Gale- for putting on favorite

Goatgod- for putting on favorite

Samanthapoop- alert

Troublesome01- alert

**Sorry for my horrible grammar, REVIEW!**


	3. Intermission: Unveiling some secrets

Chapter 3: Training and determination

Chapter 3- Intermission: Unveiling some secrets

This chapter pays respect to 9/11 victims

Time to answer some questions.

To **PMiller**: Thanks for reviewing and it wasn't a staff it was a steel rod which hurts A LOT. It's like beating someone up with a crowbar but worse :( The sleeping pills are because: one if she didn't Neku would probably go train when he has to recover **at least** a little bit. And two it is kind of pain pills. Also I do write it in an anime/manga way since I actually imagine it as a manga first before I write it down in word form. Now only if I could actually draw it…

To **cherrysoda**: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! It is supposed to be 'his hand from her face' and I'm thinking of retyping it, but not now though. It also is supposed to be 'he chuckled as he walked away'. Don't spoil who she is! Of course she may be, she may not be XD

To **Paula4e**: Thanks for reviewing! TWEWY is awesome :3

To not so **Strange**: Thanks for reviewing and yes I am young, I'm 12 about to turn 13. I also like the way I try to portray beat :D

To **jolteonforever**: Thanks for review and Neku fights are AWESOME.

As you all know school is starting and I have to prepare for the SHSAT so I might not update much. Now let's move on to the story!

…………………………………………………………

Kemurai stared at the sleeping boy on the bed.

_He reminds me so much... Of him..._

She then remembered the other girl named Shiki who visited and smiled inwardly.

_I can't believe they don't see their love for each other! Such young love._ Walking out of the room she was surprised to see Shiki sitting against the wall near the door but fast asleep. Kemurai smiled and picked Shiki up to set her on a chair in her office. Grabbing her handbag and a blanket she draped it over Shiki, and then walked out of the office, closing the door silently behind her. Kemurai suddenly began to walk briskly once she was out of the school building and seemed to be searching for something.

_Where is it? The building is supposed to be around here... Could he have- _her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the song 'Wind' by Jay Chou. Searching through her handbag she saw the caller ID as 'brother'. Kemurai scowled slightly and flipped open the phone angrily.

"Hello?"

"Brother! Our stupid nephew is being an idiot again!"

"What did he do this time?" the voice on the line asked.

"He beat up someone at school and apparently challenged this boy for a fight! The guy has a broken shoulder for gods sake!"

"What?! He has to-"

"AND also he threatened that he would expel this girl who he wants to go out with!"

"That stupid-"

"AND it's so obvious that the girl and boy love each other but won't admit it! I want to help them and I need you to do that."

"Ok ok, calm down. Sure I'll help you. Brother spoils that kid way too much. Also is there anything special about the boy?"

"Why? Are you not going to help him because he's not one of your prodigies?!"

"No! I wouldn't be so cruel. I just was curious because you seem to be angrier than usual."

Kemurai stopped walking suddenly and she lowered her head.

"He... he reminds me of **him**"

The man on the other side of the phone sighed.

"Just forget about him Akiko. Who knows where he is now? He could be dead for all we know!"

"I know that Akira. But still... I can't help it..." Kemurai then sniffed slightly from the tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Akiko, I know it's a sore subject for you. I'm sure he's ok, somewhere, somehow."

"Thanks Akiko! I have to go now though. Bye!"

"Bye Akira."

Kemurai then snapped her phone close and stuffed it back in her bag. She walked into a decent sized apartment building and walked to the second floor. Waving hi to anybody she knew that passed by she quickly arrived at her apartment number 208. Once again searching through her burgundy, very beat up handbag, she found no keys at all.

"Great. Now I have to look for the spare." Kemurai then leaned down and stuck her hand under the door to try to find the rug that was always near her door. Finally feeling the soft plush texture she searched blindly until she felt the cool metal brush against her fingers. Grabbing it quickly she got up and unlocked the door with her newfound key. Opening the door she was surprised no, **shocked** to find her nephew on the couch.

"What are you doing here?!" she hissed angrily.

"Is that any way to treat your dear nephew?" Kisuga smirked.

Kemurai scowled and stomped over to the couch and put her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you want."

"I hear you're helping Neku recover?"

Kimurai looked at his face to see it as unfazed and 'cool' as ever.

"What's it to you? Do you see him as a challenge to go ask me?"

"I-"

"So have you gotten insecure now dear nephew of mine?" Kemurai smiled mockingly.

"Like I'm insecure about that fool! He's no challenge to me, I just wanted to know if you were talking with him since, he is my enemy." Kisuga then stood up to glare mockingly back into her eyes.

"Of course it's just like you to communicate with the enemy. Could it be he reminds you of **him-**"

SLAP

Kisuga's face was shocked as Kemurai looked furious.

"I may be able to tolerate you because of your father but you do not talk about **him**."

Kemurai then grabbed his arm, dragged him over the door and promptly kicked him out. Kisuga scowled and walked away while dusting himself off. He could use his dad to convince his uncle so he could threaten other people but he couldn't threaten his aunt. They were twins for god's sake! But his dad on the other hand… Exiting the building, he flipped open his cell phone to call a certain person….

END OF CHAPTER 3

Yay here's chapter 3! I hope you guys liked it, and REVIEW!! If you have any guesses on who's who then you can just put it in the review and I'll PM you. SORRY SORRY SORRY if there's any mistakes in grammar spelling :P My birthday's on 22 and I'll try to update then too :3 I may not be able to because of school- blech-. I'm also watchin Darker Than BLACK sometimes, and the internet is on and off. Review for Hei plushies 3


	4. Intermission Part 2: Even More Secrets

Chapter 4: Intermission Part 2: Even more secrets

Yeah this is the second time typing this... Say thanks to Ao Kubo for telling me to update fast. Not much to say right now... kinda sad and telling myself I'm an idiot for being, an idiot and not saving. Flashback in italics and thoughts in bold. Enjoy.

……….:(…………………………………..

Neku woke up to the sight of Shiki sleeping soundly in a chair near the bed. The sun shone through the window and glanced softly on her light brown hair. In the dark her hair looked black but as it shone in the sun it showed a deep chocolate sheen that was one of the things Neku loved.

"...Neku" Shiki murmured softly and blushed slightly. Neku was a bit shocked and his face was a shade redder as he pulled the blanket off himself and stretched lightly. His shoulder protested and he felt a stabbing pain. Straightening his clothes slightly he glanced back at Shiki and smiled before he opened the door and slipped out silently.

……………………….:(…………………………

Neku's house was empty and silent as he unlocked the door and walked in. The air was still and quiet and empty as it always was. His parents had strictly banned him from their room, but Neku had to go in. The only person he could contact was his father who he had met when he was young.

_Flashback_

_A six year old Neku was reading a book but glanced at the door every 5 seconds. The house he lived in was small and a little below average. It seemed like forever for the young boy until there was a sound knock. He ran quickly and stumbled as he wrenched open the door._

"_Masa-san! You're finally here!" Neku exclaimed as he jumped into his arms._

"_Neku! You grew taller didn't you" Masa teased. He lifted Neku easily onto his shoulder and grinned. _

"_Masaru what are you doing here." Neku's father said as he walked in the room._

"_I can't visit my-"_

_Masaru was interrupted by a glare as if it was a warning from Neku's father._

"_god-son." Masaru said with a slight frown on his face. Masaru had navy blue hair with orange highlights and a serious face but his eyes twinkled with a friendly glow._

_RING RING RING_

"_I'll go get that." Neku's father said as he walked away while shooting one final glare at Masaru._

"_So Neku how has mama and papa been treating you?" Masa-san asked._

"_Father and Mother have been busy lately with work and stuff" Neku frowned. Masaru stayed silent until a question popped into his head.. _

This was where Neku's memories usually stopped but this time they continued painfully.

_Patting Neku's head he smiled and asked_

"_Neku where's Keiichi?"_

"_you mean oni-chan?" Neku replied innocently. Masaru however flinched at the sound of the word 'oni-chan' but recovered quickly and nodded back._

"_He said he went out with his friends" Neku replied. _

_Suddenly the door burst open to show Neku's father with a panicked expression on his face._

"_One of Keiichi's friend just called and said he was in a fight and needed help!" the father said in shock but then immediately calmed down. Masaru stood up abruptly and asked_

"_Where is the fight?! We have to stop it." _

"_No." he replied calmly with an icy expression_

"_No?! That is your son out there that can be killed in the type fights around here! The reason he called you is because he __**trusts**__ you"_

"_If I do go and stop it then Keiichi will get reported, immediately spreading around rumors. My business here is on the brink of a huge deal that can make or break the company. In the end Keiichi will come back and the with the company's deal we can live easier. Keiichi will understand."_

"_This is your SON not some company or replaceable object! You are his FATHER"_

"_What about you Masaru?! You just abandoned your son and dumped him on me! It's hard enough to raise one child with the problems we have but 2? Like you care about your son! You only visit about once a year and tell him you're his god-father! I only kept my promise because Akiko begged me to! You call yourself a father?! A husband?!"_

_Masaru turned his head slowly to see Neku with eyes wide open and in shock._

"_Masaru is my …father?" Neku's whispered question rang through the 2 men's heads as they quickly tried to think of what to do._

"_Where's oni-chan Masa-san? Is oni-chan even my brother?" Neku started to panic and his eyes darted between the 2 silent faces._

"_Tell me! Where's oni-chan?! Is he ok?!" Small silent tears started to form on Neku's eyes as he remembered his 'brother'. He was confused whose son he was, and was Keiichi even his brother in the end? Keiichi was always there for him and cheered him up whenever he was sad. With the continuing silence Neku dashed out of the house and ran into the rain._

"_Neku!" Masaru yelled and bolted out of the room to find Neku nowhere in sight. Neku ran blindly through the rain and tried to figure out where Keiichi would be. His bare feet splashed through the puddles and stung as he ran over the bumpy pavement. Remembering an empty lot they used to go to Neku appeared there to find a fight going on and Keiichi in it._

"_Oni-chan!" Neku cried helplessly and he appeared to be losing. Keiichi was brawling with a much larger man fist to fist. His bronze-red hair still glinted in the rain and his face was hidden from view. The rest of the people on Keiichi's side were fighting also and seemed to be winning except for one injured one standing back. Dodging most of the punches he was still hurt from the powerful ones that hit him. With one last attempt he swung his arm to connect soundly with the man's jaw and the large man collapsed to the ground. Wiping some blood of his face with his arm he turned to see Neku staring at him._

"_Neku?" Keiichi whispered in disbelief._

"_Oni-chan!" Neku yelled as he ran forward and leapt onto Keiichi to hug him._

"_What are you doing here Neku?" Keiichi asked as his friends got up slowly and checked to make sure everyone of the opposing gang was unconscious but alive. The man Keiichi was fighting suddenly weakly raised his upper body and aimed a gun at Neku. A single gunshot burst through the stunned silence as Keiichi collapsed to the ground with Neku still in his arms._

"_Oni-chan? Oni-chan?!" Neku cried as the world seemed silent and in slow motion to him while the rest of the group quickly called 911 and tried to stop the blood flow from the shot wound. _

"…_Neku" Keiichi gasped slowly. His dark-brown eyes started to dull from the usual sparkle._

"_Yes oni-chan?" Neku grabed his hand as tears fell as fast as the raindrops around them._

"_Don't blame yourself..." Keiichi attempted a smile but soon his grip grew limp and his eyes closed slowly. The last thing Neku heard before blacking out was the ambulance._

"Keiichi!" Neku gasped as he found himself lying on the floor, clammy and with tears rolling down his face.

**I had a brother? Was Keiichi even my real brother? How could I have forgotten him? Who's my real father?!** Millions of questions raced through Neku's mind as he lay on the floor in confusion. He lifted his arm and gripped the desk to raise himself up.

**I won't blame myself. But I will blame Keiichi's father.** Neku thought murderously as he rustled through the papers in the desk with an aura that screamed hate and sadness.

…………………END OF CHAPTER 4…………………

Woah! Lots of new things, lots of more questions and confusion. Guess to your hearts content and I'll tell you if it's true! Sorry no humor in this chapter as you can tell, I even started to tear as I typed this D: Keiichi is older than Neku he's about 16 years old. Hope there are no mistakes (or not many) and review! The next chapter is either the last part of the intermission or Training: Day 1 One day I will post this chapter in Keiichi's point of view... but that's very far away. Sorry this chapter is so short. SORRY FOR THE DOUBLE ALERT. I had to edit something important.


	5. Intermission Part 3: Flashback Revealed

Chapter 5: Intermission Part 3: Flashback Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own The game the World ends with you or the characters at all. Except for all the made up people in here, and they aren't much. Besides no one would want them anyways XP

Sorry for the super super late update i was updating my other story then my mom went to china which resulted in the loss of the laptop i use (which is her's) and then my incomplete junk is in there so... yeah. Sorry! This chapter is mainly fluff between my 2 OC'S and cliffhangers.

Clearing up any confusion from before, Kemurai's first name is Akiko and her brothers name is Akira.

Let the fun begin....

**What happened last chapter....**

"_What are you doing here Neku?" Keiichi asked as his friends got up slowly and checked to make sure everyone of the opposing gang was unconscious but alive. The man Keiichi was fighting suddenly weakly raised his upper body and aimed a gun at Neku. A single gunshot burst through the stunned silence as Keiichi collapsed to the ground with Neku still in his arms._

"_Oni-chan? Oni-chan?!" Neku cried as the world seemed silent and in slow motion to him while the rest of the group quickly called 911 and tried to stop the blood flow from the shot wound. _

"…_Neku" Keiichi gasped slowly. His dark-brown eyes started to dull from the usual sparkle._

"_Yes oni-chan?" Neku grabed his hand as tears fell as fast as the raindrops around them._

"_Don't blame yourself..." Keiichi attempted a smile but soon his grip grew limp and his eyes closed slowly. The last thing Neku heard before blacking out was the ambulance._

"Keiichi!" Neku gasped as he found himself lying on the floor, clammy and with tears rolling down his face.

**I had a brother? Was Keiichi even my real brother? How could I have forgotten him? Who's my real father?!** Millions of questions raced through Neku's mind as he lay on the floor in confusion. He lifted his arm and gripped the desk to raise himself up.

**I won't blame myself. But I will blame Keiichi's father.** Neku thought murderously as he rustled through the papers in the desk with an aura that screamed hate and sadness.

* * *

**Now on to chapter 5**

Shiki's eyes opened slowly and blinked a few times to get used to the light.

"Neku?..." she yawned as she stretched her arms. She stared blankly at the bed for a few seconds before she realized that it was empty. Shiki stood up sharply and her eyes darted around the room quickly. The blanket slid off her lap and plopped softly onto the floor. Crouching down, Shiki grabbed the blanket to find that when she stepped forward to get up she slipped on the blanket, lost her balance and fell face first onto the floor.

"Ita.... that hurt" she said to herself as she tried to get up. Shiki noticed a small picture under the bed, and stuck under one of the bed legs in the far back. Stretching her arm she tried to grab for it in case it was something important to Kemurai-sempai or maybe it was just plain curiosity. Shiki's fingers almost reached it as she tried to stretch herself without having to put her top half of her body on the extremely dirty floor beneath the bed. Giving up, she lowered herself down onto the floor and slid her body so she could now reach the picture.

"Yes!" she shouted in triumph as she now grasped the picture in her hands. Sitting upright and dusting herself quickly with her hands, she then started to look at the picture. Her eyes and widened in shock and she gasped silently.

"It couldn't be....."

-**end Shiki's part. (my first real super cliffy. I'm so proud of myself :D Though it is answered technically later in this chapter.)-**

**

* * *

**

Neku practically trashed his fathers desk in search for his 'godfathers' number. Or address. OR even a zipcode or something. He had to know if Masaru was his father. And why did he just remember what had happened? Could it have been Joshua? Neku's face turned into a grimace as he merely thought of Joshua. Sure he had forgiven him, but that didn't mean he couldn't hold a grudge right? Neku canceled that thought because he hadn't even know about what happened to Keiichi or Masaru before he entered the game. Hell, now that he thought about it he didn't even think once of their existence when he was closed off in his own little world.

_"I guess i was that broken huh?" _he thought to himself sadly.

_"More like ignorant and stubborn"_ was the immediate response to his other thought and he scoffed in bitterness. But now.... he had **friends**. And perhaps a love. Though probably unrequited he mused. His mind then went back to the task at hand as his previous happy thoughts went flying out the window. Well not entirely out the window but at least pushed away into the far corners of his mind. For now. Neku suddenly heard the faint creak of the door and turned sharply around. Thoughts and questions flew through his mind as he attempted to cover up the huge mess he had made of his fathers desk but was caught like a deer in headlights as his father opened the door with a tired expression, which quickly turned to anger, shock and a bit of confusion. Neku meanwhile was shocked still, but not because of him being caught, but because of the familiar face he had just seen in his nightmare/memory.

"Keiichi's... dad?" he asked in confusion as his 'father's' face turned entirely to shock.

**-end Neku's part. Wow lots of cliffys.-**

* * *

Kemurai sighed as she stared blankly at the television. Flashes of random shows were oblivious to her eyes as she reminisced in her memories. Of.... _him._ It always brought tears to her eyes whenever she thought back, but yet at the same time she was always happy to remember his smile and laugh.

_flashback_

_Kemurai sat in the library, deeply engrossed inside the book. Her long purple hair was a bit less curly than it was now and she wore thick black glasses. Not caring much for her appearance, her top was a plain white t-shirt and some whitewashed jeans. Orange sandals tapped against the floor as she listened to a song in her head. Her hands absentmindedly fiddled with her orange bookmark but suddenly was stopped softly by someones else s hand. She looked up to see her collage classmate Masaru. He wore a navy blue hat that blended with some stray strands of navy blue hair and a t-shirt and slightly ripped/worn down jeans. He raised his eye-brow at their almost-matching clothes.  
_

_"What do you need Masaru-san?" she asked quickly. Usually she would be less sharp and softer, but she was DEEP inside her book and a character was on the brink of death._

_"just curious of what you're reading Kiko-chan" he grinned. _

_Kemurai frowned slightly at her pet name and turned her head back to her 'book'. Masaru swiftly grabbed the cover and slipped it off to reveal the newest volume of D Gray Man  
_

_"Wha- what do you think you're doing?!" she cried out in embarrassment. _

_"So the school's top student likes to read mangaaa?" he teased as he waved the book cover around. _

_"Give- it- back-!" she whispered furiously as she swiped in vain at the book cover. _

_"On one agreement" he said, suddenly with a serious expression. His finger was at her mouth in a shush motion as he inched closer._

_"Only... if... you...agree...to" he breathed, and with each word he came closer. By the time he said 'to' his mouth was next to her ear and she blushed furiously at the closeness._

_"If i what?" she managed to say with an extremely flustered face._

_"If you... tell me who your favorite character is!" he grinned. Kemurai blinked a few times in blankness before she realized what he said and sighed in relief._

_"What you'd think i'd sayy kiko-chaan?" he smiled. _

_"perhaps something like a k-"_

_"Lavi! Lavi's my favorite character!" she shouted in panic for the word that was going to come out of his devious mouth. The bad part was that he was right. She had thought that he would say that word. The EVEN worse part was that she wanted to. Shaking those thoughts away, she tried to ignore the curious stares by some of the sparse number of people in the library._

_"Lavi huh... That red haired guy?" Masaru commented._

_"His hair is orange! Orange!" she whispered as loud as she could. Masaru just shrugged and slipped the book from her unwary hands. _

_"So you like orange huh?" he teased while swinging her bookmark + book._

_"Isn't my hair a bit orange?" he grinned.  
_

_"Masaru-san!" she said with an embarrassed blush on her face. He seemed a bit surprised and a bit curious about the light red color, coating her cheeks. _

_"How about this. I give you back your bookmark and book, and you drop the san." he smiled. Kemurai didn't get a chance to answer for suddenly the start if an UVERworld song blared out. Masaru quickly fumbled in his pockets to grab his phone as he flipped it open, he grinned and waved bye to Kemurai and sent a sheepish smile to the annoyed readers in the library.  
_

_"Masaru huh.."Kemurai murmured to herself, then smiled softly before going back to her book/manga. _

_End Flashback_

Tears slid down her pale cheeks as Kemurai turned off the television. Pulling her blanket up to her face, she slowly fell asleep. With salty tear tracks marking her thoughts and memories.

End of Chapter 5

* * *

Wow. Short. Sweet. Sad. Right? No?

My ringtone is also UVERworld so i just threw it in. Note: it's a Jrock band so it matchs Masaru well. You readers just found about who HIM is right?! Assumptions and predictions are welcomed with open arms. Reviews are taken with me throwing a giant chocolate unicorn at you. Random? Yes. Yummy? no duh!

Review? Please? T.T


	6. Words Fall As Fast As Rain

A/N Merry Christmas to all my readers! And definitely to my reviewers! The weird thing is now, a lot of people are favoriting this story, yet they're not putting it on alert. Hm. Enjoy, and there is a few more curse words than usual because of a foul mouthed stranger.

Disclaimer: I don't own the game "The world ends with you" or "world ends with you" or "It's a wonderful world. What i HOPE to own is Tales of Symphonia 2 and a XBOX360 but that is sadly futile.

"Keiichi's dad?" Neku whispered in shock. His "fathers" face was still in total shock but then turned impassive again.

"What are you talking about Neku. I know nobody named Keiichi." His face twitched slightly but he remained unfazed.

"YOU LIAR!" Neku shouted with rage.

"I KNOW ABOUT KEIICHI AND HOW YOU ABANDONED HIM! It's all YOUR FAULT HE'S DEAD!"

"I never did ANYTHING wrong, Neku! It was all for the good of the future! It's not like i knew that he would die!"

"What kind of father are you?! The company is more important than your own flesh and blood?" Neku gasped, on the borderline of losing himself in his rage.

His father paused for a second before replying in a calm voice;

"I... had no choice then. But I made it up in the end. I took care of you, my aren't you grateful at all?!"

"Father? What kind of father are you?! You barely acknowledged my existance, the only thing you know about me is my NAME, and when I disappeared for 4 weeks you didn't even NOTICE! How does that translate, oh father dear?!" Neku shouted, ending the last words with sarcasm.

"You disappeared for 4 weeks?! Do you know how worried your mot-"

"What mother?! I don't even know who she is! I've never even seen my mother! How can you call that a mom?! Nevertheless I've never seen my REAL mother!"

"You've never seen your mom because you didn't care Neku! You've never cared! Like your parents never cared for you like the MISTAKE you are!"

A pang of regret went through his mind as Neku's face turned to despair.

"Neku...." he said in a regretful voice. Neku then glared at him and dashed out the door.

_Father's POV Flashback_

_"Dad? I'm leaving now" Keiichi said quickly while briskly walking towards the door._

_"Where are you going?" I replied in a cold voice. I was "reading" a newspaper, covering my face and most of my body._

_"...somewhere" Keiichi said in a quiet voice. Why didn't he just tell me straight out? It's not like I couldn't figure it out._

_"Is it another one of those "gang fights" again Keiichi? I told you to stop involving yourself in those." If only he listened..._

_"But dad! The gang i'm fighting is killing more people everyday! It's like the police are completely ignoring them while everyone's getting hurt!" he yelled back. My stoic image was unfazed but in reality my hands were shaking and my mind in turmoil.  
_

_"But why do you have to fight them?! These fights are getting even more dangerous every time you get in one!" Why didn't Keiichi think about the danger? About our family?_

_"Dad.... I.... I promise i'll be ok. Besides if i don't stop them, who will?" Keiichi whispered in a barely audible voice before dashing out the door._

_"Don't break you're promise Keiichi.... my son."_

_End Father POV Flashback  
_

"Neku wait!" his "father" yelled before dashing out after him. He couldn't let Neku go. He couldn't make the same mistake again.

_"Why?.... Why did Keiichi have to die? Why did my so called father abandon me? Am I really a mistake? Unwanted everywhere?"_

He stumbled throughout the streets of Shibuya, dazed on about anything going on around him.

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?! DAMN KIDS NOW DAYS!" a driver yelled at Neku as he wandered onto the open street. His appearance was almost drunk, as he was swaying in disbelief and despair.

"The kid was probably drinking" a sour looking middle aged rich woman whispered to her husband.

"No wonder he's out here then. His parents probably kicked him out for making such a **mistake**" he replied in a stuck up tone. Judging by their bags, they were definitely shopping at a high end expensive store. Neku then whirled around and glared furiously at the couple.

"What do YOU GUYS know huh?! My damn father doesn't care, I just found out I had a brother and he's DEAD!" Neku roared. The two started to back away, but he wasn't done yet.

"I have no idea who my mom is, NOT COUNTING I don't know who my damn BIRTH mother is, and apparently I'm a MISTAKE!" His yells were now gathering the attention of many a passerby.

"So you DAMN HAPPY COUPLE go be off your own stuck up world with your happy family AND DON'T COMMENT ON MY FREAKING LIFE! GO BE THE DAMN AS DOGS YOU ARE!" the last words left Neku in a deep haze and his anger slowly started to wear off.

"Look...... I.... i'm sor-" Neku's apology was cut off by a punch landing on his face, sending him crashing onto the cold pavement.

"Don't call my wife a bitch you bastard! It's your life, so why should we care?! Your parents had a good reason then for abandoning you like that! You lower life scum have no morals at all!" the man yelled in anger. Neku blinked with shocked eyes and blood stained his head. He moved his hand hesitantly to his head and pulled his back to reveal blood all over his hands. He then stumbled slowly back up, ignoring the helping hands of some strangers in the crowd. People were now walking up to the stuck up couple, and yelling at the husband for hitting him. The air turned blurry around him, but then he pushed his way out of the crowd and ran as fast as he could, to maybe escape life for a pure few moments.

* * *

Shiki ran out of the school as fast as she could, hopefully maybe being able to find Neku in her grand chase. Her destination? Neku's house. Objection? interrogation. The picture she found had Kemurai holding an orange haired baby while hugging an orange haired man. Since Neku was the only orange haired person she knew, wouldn't it be obvious that she would think it's him? Shiki walked slowly towards the door of Neku's house, her breath slightly erratic from the run. The door was slanted open, slightly swaying from the wind blowing through.

"Neku?...." Shiki said hesitantly. The silence was almost smothering. Shiki took and few steps forward and gathered herself to yell again.

"Nekuuu you her- WAHHHHHHH?!" Shiki then slammed face first, anime style, onto the floor.

"It-aaa that hurt!" she groaned as she got up slowly to see what she had tripped on. A white paper business card fluttered out with the comically printed words "Cat's eye" on it. Her hand reached out and she picked it up hesitantly and flipped it over to reveal some words scribbled on the back....

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! BUAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA

Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed it!

I give cyber chocolate cheesecake's to everyone! BUT I also give cyber sugar cookies to reviewers! :D


	7. The Cat's Tears

Chapter 7: The Cat's Tears

A/N Kinda short chapter. Sorry Happy Martin Luther Kings day! Also Tales of Symphonia 2 was kinda disappointing. I mean it didn't measure up at ALL to the first but it was ok. I actually never finished FINISHED TWEWY since I don't feel like fighting the final boss battle in the extra chapter and finding all the green piggies. Have Fun reading and remember to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own The World Ends with you and it's characters, plot etc. I also don't own "Cat's Eye" because i think that's from Tsubasa? I purposely made the title different, because it's a different place!

* * *

_What happened last time_

__

"Nekuuu you her- WAHHHHHHH?!" Shiki then slammed face first, anime style, onto the floor.

"It-aaa that hurt!" she groaned as she got up slowly to see what she had tripped on. A white paper business card fluttered out with the comically printed words "Cat's eye" on it. Her hand reached out and she picked it up hesitantly and flipped it over to reveal some words scribbled on the back....

_

* * *

_

"Who's Masaru?..." Shiki whispered in confusion to herself. An address for the mysterious name followed after with a word in english.

"Ca-teh eiyo?" Shiki mumbled in confusion. She only knew a few English letters and certainly not this Ca-teh word.

"Who are you?!" A loud voice rang through the room. Shiki whipped herself around to see Neku's dad glaring at her from a different doorway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my house?!" he yelled furiously at her.

"I- I only wanted to see if Neku was here! I'm sorry!" Shiki exclaimed as she shook her hands in that nervous way she always does.

"...." his only response was silence.

"I- I'm sorry!" Shiki said nervously before bowing and running out of the house as fast as her legs could go.

So did that mean Neku wasn't at the house? His dad's silence didn't really reveal much. Shiki wandered around for a while, checking any places Neku might be. The sun sank slowly down the sky as it turned into a kaleidoscope of various colors. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked towards the sky with the various shades of warm colors and light puffy clouds. Suddenly dark clouds started to roll in, covering the sky with a thick gray blanket.

"Oh no. No no no. Don't tell me-"

CRASH

Thunder drowned out her last word as lightning flashed in the distance. As if a bucket was above her, the rain pounded down and quickly soaked her down to the skin.

"Dammit! Stupid rain!" Shiki yelled as she quickly ran as fast as she could through the intense thunderstorm. Her feet splashed onto quickly growing puddles while her shirt was sticking close to her skin, thus chilling her even more. The door banged open as Shiki burst into her house, soaking wet and thoroughly frozen.

"Where have you been?" her mother hissed as Shiki walked in. Shiki's mother was a stunning brunette who's modeling career had stopped after she was pregnant with Shiki. She always told her that she was happy to have had her "little angel" but shiki always wondered is she was disappointed by Shiki's bland and boring looks and the fact that she had practically destroyed her life. Her mom's career and popularity was on a sudden rise though, but she was never home because of work.

"You missed your doctor's appointment, disappeared without a trace, wouldn't answer your phone and come home soaking wet?" she yelled as she stood up in anger.

"Mom, look I-"

"No excuses this time Shiki!" she interjected.

"I have grown TIRED of your insolence! First you disappear without a trace after a car crash, show up completely fine a week later and believe everything's ok?! Do you know how goddamn worried I was?!"

"Mom! I didn't mean to! I... I can't explain why I disappeared but... can you just trust me on that? Please?" Shiki pleaded.

"Shiki I... I need to think about this." she sighed but didn't stop.

"I mean since you've broken up with Kisuga, you have been completely irresponsible! Why did you even break up with him anyways?! You two matched each other and were the perfect couple!" her mom sighed.

"You mean YOU were happy with him. Did you even pay attention to how he treated me?!" Shiki screamed in anger at her lack of understanding.

"He treated you just fine! And I did talk to him when you told me about what you 'think' he did to you"

"What I THINK he did?! Do you believe him more than me?! Your own daughter?!"

"I don't even think I CAN trust you anymore Shiki, nevertheless believe you anymore! Until then I'm grounding you. No phone, no TV, no computer, and definitely no going out" she finalized in a stern but shaky voice.

"But mom I-"

"No buts. Go to your room."

"But I need to go to-"

"SHIKI I SAID TO GO TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" she yelled. Shiki glared furiously at her as her eyes watered in anger. She stomped up to her room and slammed the door as hard as she could before throwing herself onto her bed. Her sobs were silently muffled by the pillow as she slowly drifted off into the numb darkness.

* * *

A few slight raps at Shiki's door woke her up suddenly. The sun shone brightly trough her window, causing her to try to cover her eyes from the glaring light.

"Shiki... it's already 12:00PM, it's time to have lunch" shiki's mom said quietly.

"Well I did have plans to eat lunch with friends but that's gone now huh?" she replied bitterly with a scowl.

"Shiki. Come out for lunch. Don't make me drag you out of there."

"Whatever mom!" Shiki yelled back. She knew she was being bratty and annoying but she didn't care. Her mom hadn't believed her at all. To think about it she never had since **he **happened. Another scowl formed on her face as she threw off the blanket and shuffled to her bathroom. She was subdued, but deadly.

* * *

Later on...

Shiki stepped quietly down the stairs as her mom watched her from the table with a hidden smile. She had never really approved of the way Shiki dressed before because it never showed how pretty she really was. Plus with Shiki's low confidence it seemed impossible to convince her to wear the cute clothes that would suit her. But now it seemed she had a whole new upbeat look on the world.

"Shiki..." her mom said with a guilty looking expression on her face.

"Today i'm going to 104. If you want...you could come." She seemed to struggle with her words while trying to seem motherly.

"Mom... I..." Shiki frowned while battling with herself if she should forgive her so easily. The forlorn expression on her mom's face completely destroyed her defenses as she sighed with defeat in her thoughts.

"Sure" Shiki smiled a sort of quiet smile as her mom absolutely beamed.

"Let's got then!" she grinned as she grabbed Shiki's wrist and practically flew out the door. Before she knew it, she was on their way to 104 with an ecstatic and loud mom. As her eye's strayed to the window, Shiki made sure to listen to her moms endless words in case she needed to nod or reply. Mostly nod though. Suddenly a flash of familiar blue and orange met her eyes as the car slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Mom! It's Neku!" Shiki shouted in happiness in the joy that she had finally found him.

"Neku?" her mother frowned. She remember him. The quiet orange haired boy who always seemed to stare at Shiki while Shiki stared back. Of course they would always think the other never noticed and turned away in embarrassment, but it was still painfully obvious. What was his last name again? As it came to her, a dark realization overtook her mind.

"We have to help him!" Shiki said with a worried tone as she realized Neku looked sopping wet and hurt. Her mom was silent as she just drove on once the light turned green, earning a shocked expression from Shiki.

"Mom, I have to help him!" Shiki yelled in an infuriated tone.

"We can't get involved with the Sakuraba family Shiki." she replied in an ice cold tone.

"What is your problem?! You never cared before!"

"What are you talking about Shiki?! I've always cared for you! Just never meet that Sakuraba kid again!" she exploded right back. Her mom expected a loud and sharp comment from her daughter but received an ominous silence as the car slowed to another stop.

"How could you have cared for me... when you were never there?" Shiki whispered in a sad and hurt tone as she suddenly unlocked her door and ran into the unsuspecting and bustling crowd.

"Shiki!" her mom yelled as she rustled frantically to unbuckle her seat belt to run after her. A car swerved down the street, not slowing down as the light was red. Perhaps the driver thought it would turn green soon. Perhaps he thought the car would move. Perhaps the driver thought he wasn't stone drunk and going way over the speed limit. Either way, the driver was wrong as a crash resounded throughout the street, unheard by a certain running teenager with tears in her eyes.

* * *

I did not plan that. Wow.

NOTE: when Shiki fell asleep it was around the end of the day and she did skip dinner and breakfast. Her hunger will be shown later on.

Anyways i'm trying out the "certain amount of reviews to update" thing so....

I will update when there is 40 reviews! :D

Sorry about any mistakes. Hope you liked the cliffy :3


	8. Falling Apples & Cats

Chapter 8: Falling Apples and Cats

A/N 40 reviews! Yay! Now if I didn't try the system thing I wouldn't be super pushed to write this chapter since I feel so bad if I didn't and I did promise to write when I got 40 reviews. Though I do feel slightly pathetic for doing that. Sorry if it is too darkish emoish because this is the "crash realization" part of Neku's life. Later it'll be much better once Neku understands himself. Go try out JoshuaxRhyme! I actually have an idea much better than this one (this is just basically a continuation of their lives) but my other idea I think is more... original? Hm. Well give some feedback, I'll put it here.

Graffiti Heart

Shiki's mother is a child care agent and volunteers to let one of the "street kids" stay at her house. How can Shiki warm the heart of a frozen artist without falling for him at the same time? ShikixNeku

Please don't take the plot idea without asking me =.='' (Disclaimer I don't own anything that the owners of TWEWY own.)

Enjoy and I hope my writing isn't confusing. Sorry it's short T.T

-----------------------------------------------

Neku's eyes fluttered open slightly, his sight blurry and unfocused. His mind remained numb as he stared blankly at the concrete wall before him. No questions passed through his thought process, only the empty feeling that shock could only produce. No glances scanned his broken figure in the dark and damp alleyway, his bright orange hair barely visible through the dark shadows. His blank eyes stared at his trembling hands and at the dried dark splotches that stained his palms. The sticky substance coated his scalp and dried onto his skin as a crusty reminder of what happened. His legs trembled and shook as he pulled himself up and grabbed onto the wall for support. His hand scraped on the harsh brick wall but he continued to attempt to shuffle over to the bright light of the sidewalk. A flash of light pink met his tired eyes and his heart speed unconsciously reacted.

"Shiki!" his voice was low and harsh as it came out in barely a whisper. The smiling and stylish girl just chatted with her friends and walked right bye his shrouded figure . Neku's heart slowed down as he sank to the floor. Realization grew over him about his mistake and how stupid he was being.

"I'm such an idiot…" Neku sighed as he mentally beat himself up. He was just going to continue thinking that Eri girl was Shiki and that Shiki was some stranger.

"Dammit! Why the hell am I acting like this?!" Neku pushed himself up and staggered out into the light. Strangers stared at his bloody appearance as he started to run with a determined air. And then promptly crashed into someone.

-----------------------------------

Shiki shoved through the crowd with tears blurring her sight. Questions filled with grief and confusion infected her thoughts as she ran blindly in any direction. Her motion suddenly stopped as she crashed into another running form. She blinked quickly to clear her vision and was surprised at the sight of a bloody and unconscious Neku draped over her.

"Neku?" Shiki shook him slightly as she struggled to get out from under his heavy form. After a long struggle that grew many stares from curious onlookers, she managed to sling his arm over her shoulder and drag him over to a homely looking cafe. The high pitched bell rang sweetly as Shiki managed to drag him into the cafe. Customers looked in worry and curiosity as Shiki almost collapsed on the floor with the combined factors of hunger and exhaustion. A stuck up looking waitress walked over to them and started to discreetly them to go somewhere else.

"What the hell are you doing?! Can't you see he needs help?!" Shiki shouted at the pushy waitress while everyone in the cafe turned their heads.

"Annabelle! What are you doing? Bring them in" a kind sounding voice shouted from the counter. Shiki looked up in relief to be meet eyes with a kindly old man.

"Thank you sir" Shiki gratefully thanked as she brought Neku to the back of their cafe.

"It's nothing" the old man shot a disapproving glare at Annabelle as she frowned and helped Shiki put Neku onto the simple bed. Annabelle was to be considered an "Asian American beauty" with her long blond hair and light brown eyes. Her pale skin was still considered yellow, but so light it was hard to tell. Her waist was thin and her body hourglass shaped as she walked away to get bandages with an annoyed face. Shiki looked self consciously at her shapeless form and fingered her light brown hair. The elderly man studied her with his sharp eyes and a frown of concentration as he walked slowly towards a chair.

"So young woman, what's your name?" he smiled with a totally reversed face as he sat down slowly.

"It's Shiki Misaki" She introduced while sitting down on the chair opposite him. Her fingers twiddled nervously as she shuffled her feet in uncertainty.

"Will Neku be ok?" blurted out of her mouth before she could stop it from escaping. The old man's white eyebrow raised in humorous suspicion as Shiki waited for his answer.

"He should be ok with proper treatment" he smiled as he started to get up from his chair. Shiki stood up abruptly and hurried over to help him as his legs trembled from the effort. He nodded in thanks and walked over to Neku with an almost sad looking face.

"Don't mind Annabelle. She just doesn't like taking in injured people after what happened last time. She used to be such a sweet and kind girl."

"...If you don't mind sir, what happened?" Shiki asked in a confused tone as he chuckled at her surprise.

"I don't know what exactly happened but... she fell for him and he left without a trace. He was a young dark haired lad. Extremely skinny and sickly looking though." He once again had a look of sadness as he looked at Neku.

"Somehow... he seems familiar to me..." Shiki looked with curiosity at him but he shook his head with a smile.

"Don't mind this old man's ramblings. Usually everyone looks the same to me" he laughed with a twinkle in his eye. Shiki just laughed back but stopped abruptly as Annabelle walked into the room with a steely glare of annoyance and... jealousy?

"Thank you" Shiki bowed before taking the bandages and disinfectant from Annabelle and starting to work on Neku's wounds. Annabelle just frowned as her and sat down with a haughty air. After pouring the rubbing alcohol onto a piece of cotton, she slowly tilted his head and softly pressed the damp material against his wound. She winced uncontrollably as Neku's face turned to pain and he hissed with pain as the alcohol burned onto his skin like an iron brand. Shiki removed the cotton as soon as it was judged to be disinfected enough and slowly bandaged his head. Once the bandages appeared to be just right Shiki turned to face the two and bowed.

"Thank you very much for helping Neku." The old man just smiled while Annabelle just continued frowning. Suddenly a growling sound erupted from Shiki's stomach as a blush blossomed across her face. He chuckled and beckoned her over to him while Annabelle sighed with an icy glare.

"Lemme see if I can steal anything for you" he winked while looking getting up to look for something to give to her.

"It-it's ok!" Unluckily for her, her stomach took that as the perfect timing to growl loudly once again. He just continued smiling and looking through the pantry. The sound of the door opening interrupted his search as he looked up and impossibly smiled an even larger smile.

"Finally he's back with supplies!" Shiki just looked at the newcomer with her face frozen in shock while Annabelle looked slightly confused.

"Let me introduce my son Masaru" he said as he shuffled over to him and rustled through the bags he was holding.

"Anything wrong?" they questioned as Shiki remained frozen with the same expression. Annabelle kept glancing between Neku and Masaru with an expression like she just saw a ghost. Shiki's eyes stayed glued to one feature that was truly unmistakable from the picture she found in Kemurai's office. That feature was his shock orange hair that was the same exact shade as Neku's.

A/N Another cliffhanger I guess. Now I feel slightly guilty. Well I wrote the ending at 2 in the morning so I hope it doesn't sound that awkward. And Annabelle will be more important later on. Ahhh so short. -BANG- the authoress has killed herself out of guilt. Well the next chapter should be longer. I hope.


End file.
